NPCs
This page is a page that holds all current NPC names and information (including images) for ease of use. These NPCs will be separated by department, and links will be given to their individual pages if necessary. NPCS Command Staff Commander Joanne Carter - Executive Officer of the Vitae N.O.4.H - Artificial Intelligence aboard the Vitae assists various crew departments in day to day operations. Security Jerrol Haas - Deputy Chief of Security. Natalie TreVayne - Dispatch and Communications Specialist (Wife to Chief TreVayne) Warden Marcus Harrisen - Administrator of sub-level Correctional Facility Agent Camilla Asara - Asst. Trainer Medical Deacon Maron - Controller for the medics. Generally found in his office when working, Deacon has a somewhat abrasive personality but has a lovable side to him. He sees his team as his extended family and takes care of them, despite often making jokes at their expense. His office is filled with retro tech and the smell of smoke from his cigars. Clara Albright - Medic Clara often with works with Amara but can be found wherever else she needs to be on the ship. Quite possibly the friendliest person you will ever meet, with a sunny and reassuring personality, Clara is generally loved by everyone who meets her. She has been accused of being a mother hen to the rest of her team but that’s only because she really is a mother. Her son is currently in cryo-storage. Miles Lee - Medic Miles is the youngest member of Amara’s team of medics but arguably one of the best. As an Armani, Miles has spent his entire life in space around machines and is as capable with metal and wires as he is with flesh and blood. Michael Blake - Medic Blake is a large, muscular man, often mistaken for security or military personnel but he is actually a medic. His size and strength seem in sharp contrast to his caring nature. Blake doesn’t speak much but when he does, people pay attention. Edward Marlowe - Medic Marlowe is a confident and capable medic but his skill is often overshadowed by his surly and aggressive temperament. He often works alone, refusing to tolerate anyone helping him. Most are glad not to have to be around this obnoxious and often drunk medic. Marlowe is older than most of the medic team, with the exception of maybe Blake and looks down on the others like ignorant kids. He has taken a particular dislike to Amara Locke. Dr Caleb Jakande - Doctor Caleb Jakande is the doctor in charge of section two medbay. Jakande is a talented physician with a wide area of knowledge. He takes the care of his patients very seriously and isn’t afraid to go over the heads of military personnel to ensure that they receive the best treatment. Ruby - MedBay Droid (Nyx) Ruby is the Nyx’s resident medical droid. Despite being programmed to care for people, her patients are often unnerved by the droids cold nature and single glowing eye. Code Blue (Cody) - Med Dog Code Blue (better known as just Cody) is Amara Locke’s companion on field operations. The dog is fitted with several pieces of medical equipment and is often the first to reach a patient in the field. Cody is highly excitable and absolutely adores everyone he encounters. Hub NPCs Jonas Tierney - Bartender at O’Reilly’s At 35, Jonas didn't expect a summer job at the local pub in his childhood neighborhood would have sparked an extended career move. However, aside from his reputation for dependability in management as well as a trusting “people person”, his background in Construction Engineering secured him a spot aboard the Vitae, but his passion still burned to be proprietor of the ship's first Irish-style pub, O’Reilly’s. Never married, and no known relatives aboard the Ark, he finds himself working long hours and spends his free time at the gym, playing poker, reading medical journals and archives (always had an interest in the field), and watching old action-adventure movies. He'd met Melanie Larson in his bar, developed a fairly solid rapport with her, and hopes their relationship continues on to the next level. Military Contingent Bryenna Eccleson - Commanding officer of the military contingent aboard the Vitae. Engineering Raquel Rorq - Engineering second in command. Despite her brutally ridged military life, and discipline, there is something for which her passion still burns like an ember at the bottom of a burned out campfire. While outside the confines of her job as an engineer, Rorq takes pleasure in simply geeking out over geology and geological processes.